


Small Gestures

by Kajmere



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NASA, RPF, Space nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere
Summary: Sebastian has a surprise. And a small gift too.





	Small Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful sister-wife [Giselleslash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash). 
> 
> Lets just say we have a lot of feeling about space nerds and a ridiculously awesome head canon for the origins of one particular NASA hat. XD
> 
> HAPPIEST HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOU. ILU <333
> 
>    
> & Thank you Darry for the quick beta!

“Seb, I already know we’re at NASA, do I really need to keep my eyes closed?” Chris asked, fingers laced with Sebastian's, as he blindly walked to wherever he was being led.

“It’s a surprise.”

“But I’m missing all the cool shit along the way.”

“We’re walking down a dark corridor.”

“I like dark corridors,” Chris muttered sarcastically, but kept his eyes clamped shut.

Seb snorted in amusement and Chris couldn’t help but smile.

 

Sebastian’s been getting ready for his role in The Martian, so he’s been spending a lot of time training at NASA the past few weeks, and Chris, the huge space-nerd he was, couldn’t help being just a little bit jealous.

He’s been to NASA a half-dozen times in his life, at least, but he’s never had the access Seb has had preparing for this role. So when Seb invites him down to the Johnson Space Center training facility, Chris jumped on the next available flight.

 

So here he was, being led down a corridor, eyes closed, barely able to contain his excitement of _whatever_ Sebastian was going to surprise him with.

“Hey Sebastian.” Chris heard a woman say.

“Hi Marie. Chris you can open your eyes.”

Chris did.

He was in a lab of some sort, computers everywhere, and _holy shit_ was he going to have a geekgasm.

“What…”

“Virtual Reality Simulator,” Seb said, answering Chris’ unasked question.

“Oh my god.”

“Marie is my trainer, and I might have talked about you _a lot_ , and how you’d probably kill to do some of the things I’ve been learning, so she pulled some strings… and here we are.”

“Oh my god.” Chris repeated.

Marie laughed.

“Thank you,” Chris said, remembering his manners, and offering his hand to Marie, “Thank you so much.”

She took his hand in a firm shake as Seb squeezed his shoulder.

“Sebastian is sweet, and I’m glad to do this favor. Every five seconds, he wanted to pull out his phone to snap a photo to send to you during our training sessions.”

Seb laughed this time. He had sent Chris numerous photos over the past few weeks, with in-depth recaps of all the things he was learning. _Space is so fucking awesome._

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Marie said, “so let’s get you suited up.”

She explained the VR goggles she handed to Chris. He put them on, resting them on on his forehead. “This is a simulation of a space walk,” she went on, “and these are thrusters simulators.” She handed him a harness he needed to lace his arms though.

“This exercise simulates what to do in the event that you are dislodged from the space station, and how to get back safely.”

“Like the movie _Gravity_ ,” Chris said. That movie was intense.

“Sure, yeah, same premise,” Marie said. Chris looked over at Seb who was leaning against a console, watching him with a hint of a smile.

Seb probably had no idea how much this actually meant to him. Chris wanted to walk over to him right that very second and kiss that stupid perfect smile off his stupid perfect face.

But they didn’t have a lot of time, so the kisses were going to have to wait.

Marie went on to explain that the simulator was designed to snap his harness, so not to panic, but instead to follow where the space station was going. “If it’s going up, press your thrusters up, if it’s going down, press down. Don’t hold them for too long; a second or two at most. Or you’ll end up going too fast and miss your target.”

Chris’ was nervous all of a sudden. What if he fucked up, what if he _died_? What if he couldn’t get back to the space station.

“Relax, babe.” Chris heard Seb say. “It’s not actually space. This is suppose to be fun.”

Chris let out a sigh. “But I want to get this right.” This was practically a dream come true, he's wanted to go to space for as long as he could remember, and this might be the one and only opportunity he ever has.

“Even the most experienced astronauts don’t ace this simulation the first time,” Marie said. “It's not designed for failure, but it’s tough, even on the easiest module.”

Chris took a deep breath. “Okay, okay, lets do this.” He pulled the goggles down over his eyes, and saw the ISS come to life before him.

_Wow._

He let his eyes wander. It was so realistic.

 

Five failed attempts later, Chris pushed his goggles up. “It’s fucking hard!”

Seb laughed, so did Marie.

“Told you.” She said. “But you got better and better each time! And with some serious hours invested in this, I have no doubt you’d made an excellent astronaut.”

“I really appreciate your time,” Chris said to Marie.

“It was no sweat, I got free coffee coming at me for the next two weeks.”

“He bribed you?”

"Just a little,” she said. “I’m sort of a big Cap fan, so it really didn’t take much. I would have said yes right away, but then he went on and on about owing me coffee forever.”

Chris looked at Sebastian then, and Seb just gave him his innocent shrug, as if to say, _I did what I had to do to get you here._

 

“Was it everything you expected?” Seb asked, as they made their way back to the rental car hand in hand.

“I definitely didn’t expect _that_. Seb, oh my god, it was amazing.” 

Sebastian nudged his shoulder into Chris’ affectionately. “I’m glad. I wish we had more time, but I do have one more thing for you.” He popped the trunk of the car and pulled out a bag.

Chris peered into it then pulled out the gift. A black hat with the NASA logo.

“Seb...”

“Put it on, I wanna see if it fits.”

It did.

“How does it look?”

“Just like I imagined it would.” Seb said.

He crowded Seb up against the side of the car, and Seb wrapped his arms around him, pulling Chris in close. “Thank you.” He said, then cupped Seb’s jaw and kissed him on the lips. 

They melt into each other for a few moments. Seb tightening his grip, and all Chris could do was try and radiate all his unsaid feelings into that kiss. 

Sebastian eventually broke their contact, his cheeks flushed. “Thank me properly when we get back to the hotel.” 

“You bet." Chris said, feeling a little hot under the collar, "I’m keeping the hat on too.”


End file.
